Topographical analysis uses information from various diverse sources. For example, one of the sources may be from physical inspection, such as for determining soil type and the like. Other topographical data may be obtained from satellite imaging and other visual data sources. Once the information is obtained from these sources, the information may be stored for use by special software to address the needs of a specific organization. This manner of topographical analysis has been the norm for many years.